1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory, and more particularly, it relates to a memory comprising memory cells including diodes.
2. Description of the Background Art
A crosspoint mask ROM (hereinafter referred to as a diode ROM) having a plurality of memory cells, each including a diode, arranged in the form of a matrix is generally known as an exemplary memory.
A memory comprising a plurality of word lines, a plurality of bit lines arranged to intersect with a plurality of word lines, a transistor connected to each of the plurality of word lines and entering an ON-state by selecting the corresponding word line, and a plurality of memory cells each including a diode having a cathode connected to a first source/drain region (conductive layer) of the transistor and an anode connected or not connected to the bit line is disclosed in general. In the conventional memory, cathodes of the plurality of diodes are connected to the first source/drain region (conductive layer) of the transistor. The conductive layer is precharged to reach a high level in a standby time and bit lines are grounded.